To Scared To Fly
by Jisbonforever
Summary: Why can't Teresa just let go? To scared she will fall or to scared she will fly and forget everything. read AND review    *mentions of death* other then that you should be pretty safe    ONESHOT!


**Hey guys! This is just a random idea i had i couldnt get rid of. Please read AND REVIEW ****=]**

**I am not planning to carry this on...by the way for the people who dont read the summary**

**Disclaimer: Does. Not. Own. The Mentalist *Crys* Just the idea of the story *Smirks***

Death, Never nice, never pleasant, No matter who it is. Murder. Completely different still it's never nice, But its harder especially when the people around you, friends, family, colleagues could of stopped it, homicide or suicide, whichever. It still has the same impact. Grief, sadness, Emptiness. The only person it was not sad for was special agent Teresa Lisbon. She didn't care when her dad died, glad even, she wasn't proud of it but she couldn't help it, it came to her, after all he did to her and her brothers. She didn't care about herself, she was strong she knew how to handle a burden on her shoulders, She didn't care about the circumstances she would always protect her 3 brothers, No – one really knew anything, and quite frankly no-one had the heart to ask. Except for one person. That person was the most annoying, persistent man on all of earth. Patrick Jane. She never really wanted to talk, afraid she was going to burst into tears at how emotionless she was. She saved life's, she helped the world become a better place. She had learnt how to lock her feelings down, how to hold back the feeling of wanting to punch someone, and how to control Patrick Jane, She practically had him on a leash, well most of the time, there was always the times where he would undo himself and sneak off

That was one and pretty much the only thing she felt she had in common with Patrick Jane, death, they had both experienced loss, both knew how it felt to lose someone, Someone they loved

"Lisbon" Teresa's thoughts were interrupted, jumping slightly she looked up at her...intruder, Patrick Jane, how'd she know? Eh, she just did, maybe it was the smell of his cologne, or the fact he always wore the same colour pants, She didn't really know,  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked worriedly  
"Yeah, Yeah, fine" She said looking into his eyes  
"I don't believe you, but anyway" He said slightly stuck, whatever got Lisbon like this? Then he clicked, thinking about her mother and her brothers and well her dad as well,  
"Can I show you something?" He asked  
"Sure...I guess..." She said cautiously  
"Great!" He said spinning the computer screen round he grabbed the keyboard and typed a few things in a minute he turned it back round and walking round to the other side of the desk he hit the spacebar on the key board and an unfamiliar song came on "What's this? Taylor Swift?" Jane chuckled slightly at this  
"Listen to the lyrics, Don't judge a song by the singer." Teresa looked slightly annoyed but she soon seemed to understand, it sounded like it was written just for her;

*Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Guess its true that love is all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh cause it's not his price to pay  
It's not his price to pay

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

Hold on baby you're losing it  
The water's high you're jumping in to it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone*

"Wow, What's it written about?" She asked slightly awestruck

"A girl with an eating disorder." He said immediately

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. It sounded a lot... a lot like... like... me." She stammered  
"Hey, it'll be right." He said as her eyes filled with tears  
"Really, I still don't care that he's dead!" She wailed  
"I know, You shouldn't care." He said pulling her into a hug. They don't know how long they were there, but they didn't care. Teresa knew she had finally won the battle against herself, she had finally let go, she wasn't scared anymore.

She had broken free

***The song is Tied Together With A Smile* and its not the whole song =] By Taylor Swift (My Idol) alot of my stories are slightly based on the ideas in the songs so dont find it strange to see the lyrics of a Taylor Swift song in some of my fan fics =]**

**I love reviews like... Jane loves annoying Lisbon =P**

**Livie xx**


End file.
